


Brooklyn Baby

by kya_kuch



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_kuch/pseuds/kya_kuch
Summary: OneShot. Kevin inhaló de forma pausada y exhaló de la misma forma, porque ahí en la parte trasera de su auto con la cabeza en el vientre de Ben y los brazos alrededor de su cintura desnuda, sentía como si no hubiera prisa alguna.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Brooklyn Baby

Justo en ese momento en que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido sólo por los dos, su mayor deseo era estar perdidos en el cuerpo del otro hasta que fuera la hora de dejarlo ir. 

Kevin inhaló de forma pausada y exhaló de la misma forma, porque ahí en la parte trasera de su auto con la cabeza en el vientre de Ben y los brazos alrededor de su cintura desnuda, sentía como si no hubiera prisa alguna. Los ojos incluso se le estaban cerrando por sí solos, tal vez por el maravilloso sexo que acababa de tener, o porque las manos de su novio que recorrían con pereza su cuero cabelludo y el murmullo de la música puesta anteriormente en la radio para estimular el ambiente eran relajantes, tal vez las tres cosas. Sólo sabía que quería dormir, así que se dispuso a dejar que el sueño lo arrastrara como la marea, pero el muy ruidoso suspiro de su novio impidió que se lo llevara por completo. 

—Ahora, espero que tengas mi smoothie.

Kevin abrió los ojos y estiró el cuello para mirarlo con una poblada ceja levantada. —Eh, ¿No?

— ¿En serio, Kevin? —Ben le frunció el ceño en señal de reprimenda— Perfecto, entonces no habrá segunda ronda para ti. Sabes que necesito mi smoothie para recuperar la energía. 

—Lo olvidé, ¿De acuerdo? —Kevin imitó su expresión, ¿Qué diablos? La última vez que revisó, él no era un niño y Ben no era su madre— ¿Y quién dice que quiero una segunda ronda? 

—Uh, ¿Eso? —el héroe gesticuló hacia su entrepierna, que para incredulidad de Kevin, se estaba poniendo dura de nuevo. Se removió un poco porque la dureza de la puerta estaba lastimando su espalda y su boca se contrajo en una mueca—. Ouch, te dije que fueras más suave. Animal. 

—No actúes como si no te hubiera gustado, Tennyson. —resopló, pero aún así besó la parte baja de su estómago en disculpa. 

Ben no respondió a eso, pero le dijo que quitara su pesado cuerpo de encima para que pudiera moverse, lo que Kevin hizo con renuencia pues no estaba contento de tener que separarse de él aunque fuera por unos segundos. Así que en cuanto su novio estuvo donde quería y lo invitó a volver a sus brazos, Kevin no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Supo que estaba perdonado y besó su sonrisa con una suave presión de sus labios, esta vez con facilidad por estar a la misma altura. 

Hace algún tiempo cuando Tennyson y él eran unos niños, por supuesto antes de que su amistad se volviera lo contrario, no era ningún secreto para Kevin que Ben lo admiraba. Podía recordar lo mucho que lo desconcertó la primera vez que vio ese singular brillo en sus ojos y la impresión que le dejó, porque Kevin nunca había sido mirado de esa forma por nadie, ¿Cómo podría, siendo lo que era? Pero ahí estaba ese chico de diez años, demasiado confiado e ingenuo, o más bien tonto, para su propio bien.

Hoy la historia no era diferente excepto por un detalle: había un sentimiento nuevo en su mirada, y podía jurar que en la suya también. 

«Pero, ¿Cómo te explico lo mucho que significas para mí?» Kevin no podía estar más frustrado por su incapacidad para comunicarlo. 

«Tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte ¿Por eso me miras así? ¿Como si me amaras?» se preguntó Ben, luego un calor se esparció por su rostro y fijó la mirada en un punto cualquiera mientras no fuera la cara de Kevin. 

—Sabes... —El moreno hizo sonar su garganta con un aire casual, no podía estar más nervioso pero no iba a dejar que la voz le fallara, no ahora—... Deberíamos conseguir otro lugar, ya sabes, sin la vigilancia de tus padres. 

—Sólo quieres que dejemos de corromper tu auto. —Ben soltó un bufido, dándole una mirada fugaz de burla. —Venimos aquí porque no me gustan los moteles, siento como si fuera tu prostituta. 

—No, yo —Kevin soltó aire por la nariz con impaciencia por no poder hacerse entender. Bueno, tampoco la culpa era toda para sí mismo, su novio era igual o más denso que él, por eso congeniaban tanto— me refiero a un apartamento que sea sólo para nosotros. 

—Oh —Ben pestañeó, al parecer todavía lejos de recibir el mensaje. Kevin estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo y fingir demencia cuando el héroe finalmente reaccionó con una expresión atónita que le habría arrancado una carcajada si fueran otras las circunstancias— Tú, uh ¿Estás pidiendo que me mude contigo? 

—No... —negó al instante, luego le entró la duda—.. ¿Sí? 

— ¿No es muy pronto? Tengo diecisiete todavía y tú sólo dieciocho. Mis padres no van a aceptar eso, Kevin. 

—Podríamos escapar.

— ¿Para que ellos llamen a la policía, tenga que lidiar con la furia de mi mamá y estar castigado por el resto de mi vida? No lo creo. 

—Sí, Ben, pero.. ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo, pretendamos que no dije nada —si esa era su respuesta no iba a insistir con el tema, pero no podía evitar cómo se estaba sintiendo. Se incorporó para tomar su ropa dispersa por el auto y se puso la camisa gris con enfado—. Ahora vistete, es tarde y tengo que llevarte a tu casa. 

Se propuso, mientras se subía cómo podía los bóxer, ignorarlo hasta que llegaran a la casa de los Tennyson. Sin embargo, Ben no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara, así que suspiró y abrazó la espalda de su ceñudo novio, dejando un beso entre sus omóplatos que consiguió calmar una gran parte de la tensión que se había reunido en sus hombros. Kevin permitió que lo jalara hasta su pecho casi a regañadientes, y gruñó. 

—Sólo quiero hacerte feliz, ¿Sí? Ya está, lo dije.

El osmosiano tenía miedo de que una declaración como esa sólo ganara burlas, pero sintió a Ben sonreír contra su sien y murmurar. 

—Besame, Kev.

¿Y quien era él para decir que no? 

Mientras volvía a recostar a Ben en el asiento trasero y este lo desvestía de las pocas prendas que se había colocado antes de su intervención, su mente le recordó que quedaba un asunto pendiente escondido en el fondo de su guantera, un asunto que requería una respuesta aún más importante, pero los labios de Benji succionaron el punto sensible en su garganta y desechó el pensamiento. Demasiada distracción.

La cajita de terciopelo tendría que esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo para Jehiel, que como a muchas hizo que me gustara la ship, ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!


End file.
